


So what time is the next lesson?

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Lives, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Ending, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some things are open to interpretation, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Du siehst nur so aus, wenn du etwas möchtest. Letztes mal war es eine Movie-night, das mal davor das letzte Stück von meinem Kuchen. Es ist nicht so oft, aber immer wenn du etwas unbedingt und unter allen Umständen willst. Also was ist es diesmal?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	So what time is the next lesson?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So what time is the next lesson?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408612) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



„Guten Morgen, Dean!“ Du wecktest ihn mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.  
„Morgen.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist es diesmal?“  
Du stopptest. „Hä? Wovon redet du?“, wolltest du wissen, spieltest den Unschuldigen.  
Er seufzte. „Dein Blick. Du siehst nur so aus, wenn du etwas möchtest. Letztes mal war es eine Movie-night, das mal davor das letzte Stück von meinem Kuchen. Es ist nicht so oft, aber immer wenn du etwas unbedingt und unter allen Umständen willst. Also was ist es diesmal?“  
Du zogst die Augenbrauen hoch. Das hattest du nicht gewusst. Und auch wenn es keine allzu große Sache war, war es definitiv neu für dich. Und es hieß, dass er dich besser kannte, als du dich selbst …  
Du schütteltest den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können, und begannst dann erneut zu lächeln. „Ja, du hast recht.  
Er nickte lediglich, und richtete sich selbst ein wenig im Bett auf, bevor er den Kopf schief legte. “Also? Was ist es? Oder ist es eine Überraschung wie damals, als Gabriel uns in deine Lieblingsserie geschickt hat?“  
Du wurdest rot. „Das hatte eigentlich nichts mit mir zu tun. Ich hatte nur Kuchen gebacken, und ihm nicht erlaubt, etwas davon zu essen, weil er für dich war.“  
„Also war die Überraschung Kuchen“, meinte er staunend.  
U nicktest und lachtest sogar leicht. „Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja. Aber Gabe hat ihn gegessen, während wir versucht haben, wieder aus der Show rauszukommen, also hab ich's nicht gesagt.“  
„Okay.“ Er gähnte und setzte sich nun ganz im Bett auf. „Aber diesmal ist es kein Kuchen?“  
Du schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und es ist auch nicht wirklich eine richtige Überraschung. Ich wollte dir nur beibringen, wie man Gitarre spielt, also … was denkst du?“  
Er öffnete den Mund, als würde er etwas dagegen sagen wollen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Für einige Sekunden schien es, als würde er darüber nachdenken, dann nickte er. „Okay, wenn du das willst, bin ich bereit dazu. Aber ich werde zuerst frühstücken, und ich werde das ganze auch abbrechen, falls es irgendwo eine Jagd gibt.“  
Du nicktest eifrig. „Sicher. Iss etwas und dann lass uns anfangen. Oh, und es gibt Kuchen, wenn du welchen willst.“ Du lächeltest und verließest den Raum, um nach den zwei Gitarren zu sehen, die sich in deinem Besitz befanden, um sie in die „Bibliothek“ oder das „Wohnzimmer“ oder wie auch immer wer auch immer es nannte zu bringen, wo Dean zu essen pflegte.

–

„Okay, aber- nein!“, meintest du einige Stunden später. Du hattest versucht, Dean beizubringen wie man spielte, und definitiv versagt. „Nicht-“, versuchtest du es erneut. „Nicht so. Ich habe doch schon-“ Du stopptest, und nahmst ihm die Gitarre wieder ab. Ihr beide wart noch nicht einmal zu dem Punkt gekommen, an dem ihr die zweite gebraucht hättet, also stand sie immer noch neben Deans Stuhl. „Wahrscheinlich war es keine so gute Idee, also denke ich wir sollten das jetzt abbrechen.“ Du seufztest. „Wir haben bereits über eine Stunde verschwendet und es hat nichts gebracht.“  
Er seufzte ebenfalls, bevor er nach der zweiten Gitarre griff, und sie hielt wie du es ihm in den ersten Minuten dieser „Stunde“ gezeigt hattest. „Okay, Babe“, meinte er. „Aber ich werde dir erst etwas zeigen.“ Er entlockte der Gitarre einige Töne, und du wolltest bereits etwas sagen, als er wieder aufhörte.  
Entsetzt beobachtest du, wie er versuchte die Gitarre zu stimmen, denn er konnte wirklich nichts darüber wissen. Er konnte sie ja in den ersten Sekunden noch nicht einmal richtig halten! Doch bevor du ihn aufhalten konntest, beendete er das ganze und holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er erneut begann etwas zu spielen. Diesmal wesentlich zuversichtlicher, und schnell warst du in der Lage, es als das Titellied deiner absoluten Lieblings-TV-Serie zu erkennen. Und es war wirklich ziemlich gu-  
Du blinzeltest einige Male. „Warte, also du- du **kannst** Gitarre spielen? Warum hast du es mir nicht einfach gesagt?! Du- ich hätte nicht versucht es dir beizubringen, wenn-“ Du brachst ab, als er zu lächeln begann und zu dir sah – und das tatsächlich, ohne aufzuhören den Song zu spielen!  
„Ich weiß, aber ich habe die Stunde wirklich genossen, und ich wollte nicht, dass es aufhört“, meinte er dann und lächelte sogar noch breiter.  
„Keine Chick-Flick-Momente!“ Du versuchtest wütend zu klingen, versagtest aber gänzlich, als er den Song beendete und die Gitarre beiseite legte, bevor er aufstand und sich hinüberlehnte, um dich zu küssen.  
„Ich weiß. Also wann ist die nächste Stunde?“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich entschuldige mich für die „Chrick-Flick-Momente“, aber um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich gar nicht mehr, was Dean im Deutschen immer gesagt hat, sondern kenne nur noch das Englische … hoffe das stört nicht, und es hat wem gefallen :)


End file.
